The invention relates to a sliding window assembly and, more particularly, to a sliding window assembly with a linearly displaceable carriage and structure to facilitate opening and closing.
Sliding window assemblies are used in land and marine environments to provide for easily opening and closing a section of a window. Sliding windows are used for rear cab windows, bus driver windows, etc. In a flush slider assembly, with the window in a closed position, the window panes are substantially flush defining a planar surface. The planar/flush closed window provides a much cleaner and desirable appearance.
In a typical flush slider assembly, the window panel is usually cooperable with a jogged track or pathway to be displaced across and forward into the flush configuration. The configurations using a jogged track, however, are typically expensive to manufacture and are susceptible to design defects that make it more difficult to close the window.